


The Sun Rises in the End

by Anonymous



Series: A New Dawn [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, fem!Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26912986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nayuta makes himself a cup of coffee and reflects on his life up to that point.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: A New Dawn [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964038
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Anonymous





	The Sun Rises in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I was inspired by the other fem!Ren fic on here I had the idea for this one! It's quite post-canon, being that both Nayuta and Ren are 30 here. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it! If there's enough interest, I might make it a series in the future and show more of the guys!

When Nayuta awoke, it was early enough in the day that the sun hadn't yet risen. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he registered that the usual sun rays that would peek through the curtains and woke him up in general weren't there, instead the sky was painted with light pinks. 

The white haired man pulled his hand from where it rested on his forehead, allowing his head turn to the side, his cheek resting on the silk pillows.

On the other side of the bed lay the person he called his wife, her blue curls splayed out on the pillow behind her. Nayuta took a moment to admire her, the way her skin looked in the early morning light, the way her long lashes caressed her cheeks as she dreamt on, her chest rising and falling softly. As one strand of her hair escaped from its bunch to fall over her face, he reached out, gently pulling it away from her face and tucking it behind her ear. Once he was sure he hadn't disturbed her sleep, his gaze fell further down, to the small figure tucked in between them.

While she'd fallen asleep turning into him, she now was turned towards her mother, her small hand resting in Ren's larger one. Her pale blue curls framed her face and a light flush adorned her pinchable cheeks. Upon his waking, she had fussed slightly as she noticed movement, but had quickly fallen back asleep the moment he rested his hand on her head and gently stroked her hair. 

Making sure not to cause a disturbance, Nayuta slipped out of the bed, stifling a yawn as he made his way to the kitchen. Letting his guard down once he shut the bedroom door, he set some coffee to brew. 

As he watched the brown liquid bubble in the machine, he began to reminisce.

When he was 6, his father abandoned his family.

When he was 15, he joined a band that couldn't keep up with him in the slightest, but brought him to the person who realized the latent talent in him.

When he was 16, he joined another band, and left it, only for Satozuka Kenta and Misono Reon to follow him. 

When he was 18, however, Nayuta met Nanahoshi Ren, and while he wouldn't admit it then, fell in love at first sight. 

He let out a small sigh as he began to recall the person he was back then, angry and lashing out at everyone with his music, going off on nothing but pure rage. He cringed at the child he used to be, and how meeting Ren had propelled him to becoming the man he was today. 

It took him two years after meeting Ren to finally gain the courage to ask her out, or rather wait for her to come to him and then confirm her feelings. 

He'd never given much stock to love in his life. After all, his mother always claimed his father loved her, yet she was always stretched thin working because he abandoned them both so easily. To the Nayuta then, love was a sham, and he didn't need anything else but his music. The last thing he had expected was that someone would come and burst down all the walls he had built, all the while speaking his own language. 

Being with Ren not only made him a better singer in every shape and form, but also a better person. It scared him to be honest, opening his heart to someone like this, leaving himself so vulnerable. However if it was her, a part of him was willing to go on blind faith. 

Nayuta's attention was brought back to reality when the coffee machine beeped, signalling it was done. Wordlessly, he went about preparing a cup for himself. Taking his prepared cup, he moved to the large window in the living room, watching as the sky slowly lit up. 

He recalled how Gyroaxia got the chance to stand on the global stage, and Argonavis got to challenge them for it. He recalled that moment, standing on a stage seen by people all around the world, with Ren at his side applauding for him despite their loss. How when they'd gone backstage, Ren had told him that while she was happy for him, it did suck to lose, but that next time it would be him congratulating her instead. 

He could recall those words well, he thought with a small chuckle. After all, it was after hearing that silent declaration that he had found himself dropping to one knee, without a ring, a plan or even any idea what to say. 

All he knew was that she was the one he wanted to spend the rest of his life with, now that he had stood on the global stage and achieved his dream.

At 26, Nayuta married the love of his life.

A year and a half later, Ren floated the idea of them starting a family, which Nayuta was understandably resistant to at first. After all, he had no idea how to be a father, or even what a normal family was like. However, Ren had been quite efficient in getting him to confront his fears, and he had eventually relented. 

He recalled the subsequent turmoil that had occured for the next six months as the two tried incessantly with no results, every negative test just sending Ren further into depression and making her question herself. Nayuta had been the one to convince her not to give up then, telling her that they'd find a way, but that the woman he loved wasn't so quick to give up. 

It had been worth it when she had dropped by Gyroaxia's practice room a couple of months later, stealing him away for a few minutes to tell him that they were going to be a family. 

At 18, Nayuta fell in love for the first time in his life.

Ten years later, when the nurse placed the bundle of blankets in his arms, Asahi Nayuta fell in love all over again. 

Nayuta allowed himself a soft sigh. 

No matter how many times he relived it in his head, he just couldn't believe it, that this was his life now. That not only had he succeeded with his band, but that now he had love. It all felt...unreal...even after all this time.

"Nayuta-kun?" 

He turned around when he heard the voice behind him, seeing Ren standing there, rubbing the back of her head sleepily. "Did I wake you?" he asked.

She shook her head, grinning lightly. "I smelled coffee," she said. 

"Want some?" he asked, gesturing to the empty cup in his hand.

"No thanks, I'm good!" she said, her usual bright energy slowly showing through the longer she was awake. "I have to start getting ready anyway." 

"Me too," he murmured, stepping forward to drop a quick kiss on the corner of her lips. He pulled away but then she quickly snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him back down for a proper kiss. 

"If you're going to do it, do it properly," she teased gently. "Isn't that what you always say?" 

"Ren," he breathed, still astounded by how even after being together for so long, she could still bring out that sort of reaction in him. 

"Just kidding," she grinned, pulling away for real. "I have to get to practice early, so could you wake Yukina up and get her ready?" 

"Sure," he replied, dropping his empty coffee cup in the sink and going back to their bedroom. 

She was always a light sleeper, so all it took was for him to sit on the bed for the weight difference to wake her up. The child rubbed her intense violet eyes with her small hands as she blinked up at him. 

"Papa?" she asked, her voice still heavy with sleep. 

He hummed. "Alright, that's enough sleep now. Let's get you ready for daycare, shall we?" 

At 16, Nayuta met the person who would change his life by creating a band based around his voice. 

But at 18, Nayuta would meet the person who would break down the walls he'd put up. The person who allowed someone like him to have a family. 

As his daughter sleepily clung to him, Nayuta allowed one more thought to flit past his mind; at 30, he had something worth fighting for, just as much as music. 


End file.
